


婚礼

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	婚礼

罗纳尔多-莱特家有一个美丽的花园，是多洛蕾丝打理的。  
院子里面有一个小小的足球场，可能有点太小了，对于两个正在上个子的男孩子来说有这么一点不够玩。前腰的哥哥总是抱怨前锋的弟弟铲球铲的不像是一个前锋，又担心弟弟会不会弄伤了脚。  
小女儿总是最受宠的，在场边咬着吸管看着哥哥们吵闹，直到老莱特夫人靠在院门边上温柔的叫她的昵称，她才乖乖的跳下椅子，进屋里面去跟着家庭教师学芭蕾。  
到太阳西沉的时候，两位男主人就回家了，踢球踢的满身草屑的男孩远远地就加速起跳挂在两位男主人身上，而唯一的小姑娘还穿着芭蕾舞裙，毫不犹豫的叠在她无论哪一个哥哥的背上。  
男主人中年纪小的那个，把车钥匙放在进门的玄关柜上面，然后把小挂件一个个摘下来了，听多洛蕾丝对年长一点的那个说：“你的卡包又顺手放在洗衣台上了，我给你收起来了。”  
巨大的客厅被长桌沙发和两个男主人巨大的结婚照给填的满满当当，晚餐有无盐鸡胸肉、没有酱的沙拉，还有海鲜焗饭和涂了厚厚的蜂蜜的烤肉。  
温柔的暖光灯给每个人补上美好的幻影，男孩们狼吞虎咽的吃着盘子里的东西嘴里塞着东西还不忘讨论今天的比分，小宝贝则是小心翼翼的拿着叉子怕弄坏自己的新涂的指甲油，莱特夫人和多洛蕾丝窃窃私语的讨论今年的圣诞全家福。  
“又要拍啊……”  
稍微露出一点不情愿就会被两位女士齐刷刷的瞪视，迅速统一战线的妈妈们异口同声的说：“这是给你们未来保存美好记忆。”  
“好好好——”  
美好的记忆，从年少轻狂爱侣成双，到鬓边未霜子孙同堂，那个时候我再和你说：“你还记得你曾经银鞍照白马飒沓如流星的样子吗？”  
“我爱你那时的模样，也爱那时我爱你的模样。”

克里斯醒了，他躺在意大利的酒店里面，还有6个小时，他就要在教堂迎娶乔治娜。  
而他现在还沉醉在卡卡十年前编织的好梦里面没有清醒。  
他们同一天结婚，不必去参加对方的婚礼。  
卡卡第一次结婚，他们尚没有遇见，卡卡最后一次结婚，他们已经结束。  
卡卡像是一颗短暂的流星，划过他的天空，绚烂的花火让他以为那就是永远，最终却进入无穷的星际，拥抱别的尘埃。  
克里斯站起来，他要穿的西装套着防尘套，挂在他大的空旷的房间里面，深蓝色的缎面西装像是在嘲弄爱情。  
我曾爱过你从未爱过的风景。  
你爱的风景是她，我爱的风景是你。


End file.
